Saving Hell's Angel
by CherishCatastrophe
Summary: Alexandra is the daughter of a High Demon Lord and the angel of sorrow and compassion. Her blood is needed to fulfill a prophecy and, after her father is mysteriously killed, the demons will do anything to get it. She goes to Dante for help who in turn assigns her case to Vergil. Will Vergil be able to fight the strange pull she has on his devil? Will he be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Vergil stared up at the cloudy night sky. He had been searching all night for clues to his latest mission and had come up with nothing. Earlier that day Dante had told him that demons were seeking to open the portal between realms, but he wasn't sure how. Vergil's job was to find out how and stop them from doing so. Ten hours later he still had nothing to go on. It figured that Dante would give him a particularly difficult case to work on. Dante always took the easiest ones or the ones he deemed "fun". _Slacker_, Vergil thought as he started moving down the road again._ Incompetent slob too..._

Vergil's mental tirade was halted as he heard the sounds of distant fighting. He quickly moved toward the noise to investigate.

Vergil came upon a woman in the middle of a large group of demons. He kept himself in the shadows as he observed the scene in front of him. The woman was interesting. Her hair was long and the color of fire. He could only see her from behind, but she was clad in leather from shoulders to toe. He watched as she reached down and pulled two pistols out of holsters on her upper thighs. _Guns to fight demons? She's as bad as Dante..._ Vergil though with disdain.

The woman shot round after round at the demons, slowly taking most of them out, until she was out of ammo. Then in one quick movement she replaced the pistols in their holsters and pulled out a handful of small daggers which she threw at the demons, successfully killing of the rest of them.

_It's not over_, Vergil thought. He could sense more demons lying in wait in the shadows.

The woman reached for the katanas sheathed at both her sides. "You want a piece of Misery and Malice?" She called out to the demons moving out of the shadows to surround her. "Come get some." She smiled wickedly as the demons charged her. Then with a cry of glee she ran blades swinging into the charging demons

.  
Vergil watched from his place in the shadows, intrigued by the deadly dance happening before him. The woman's hair shone like fire as she spun and twirled away from attacks only to dance back and deliver deadly blows of her own. She leaped away from demons lunging for her and came back down with her blades to remove their heads. No matter how many she killed they seemed to keep coming.

_She seems to be able to take care of herself_, Vergil thought and turned to leave. He heard a strangled cry and turned around just in time to see the woman fall to the ground with a hand over her chest . Blood pooled around her on the ground as the demons began to move in closer, laughing.

Alexandra Lilitu wandered aimlessly through the dark city streets. It was late and she knew she shouldn't be out at night alone because of the things that were after her. The demons of Hell would just love to drag her back kicking and screaming to fulfill their damned insane prophecy. She smiled as she patted her katanas. _I would love to see them try._

"Alexandra, we've been waiting for you." A dark voice rasped from the shadows.  
She stopped and placed her hand at the back of her head, fingering ponytail. "I'm sure you have, you power hungry bastard."

"Come with us willingly. We'll leave you with enough of your blood so that you can heal once we've finished with you."

Alexandra shook her head. "You're a horrible liar." She pulled the sticks that had been holding her hair up out and flung them in the direction of the voice. She heard an agonized cry. Then different types of demons began slithering out of the shadows to surround her. "Looks like it's gonna be quite the party tonight." She reached down to the holsters on her thighs and grabbed the pistols. Then she began firing at the demons. Once she was out of ammo she replaced the guns in the holsters and pulled out a small handful of dagger that she threw at the remaining demons.

Alexandra sighed as she picked up on the demons still hiding in the shadows. "Don't these guys ever give up?" She muttered as she reached for her katanas in their sheaths at her sides. "You want a piece of Misery and Malice?" She called out as the demons moved out of the shadows to surround her."Come get some." She smiled wickedly as the demons charged her. _They never learn..._ With a cry of glee she ran with her blades swinging into the mass of demons.

She spun away from attacks and came forward to pierce hearts and sever limbs. She leaped away from lunges to come back down and take heads. She made her way through the mob until she had them narrowed down to less than a handful. Then one time when she went to spin away from one attack she turned directly into the blade of another.

Alexandra let out a strangled cry as she looked down at the wound in her chest. She placed her hand over it in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. She felt herself falling, but it seemed to be in slow motion. _This is it..._ Alexandra thought as her eyes grew heavy and the demons surrounded her. _Back to Hell with me._

There was a bright flash of blue and then there was a man dressed in a long blue coat was standing between her and the demons. She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again the demons where gone and the man was walking away. He stopped and clenched his hands into fists before turning and coming back towards her. He kneeled down in front of her and the last thing Alexandra saw before losing consciousness were cold blue eyes staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A little author's note:**** So I decided to post this next chapter a little earlier than originally planned. The first one got more views than I was expecting and it made me feel all happy and stuff. :D If maybe I could possibly get at least one review this time I'd be even happier though. Also, in case anyone was wondering, it's rated M for language and maybe a lemon in a future chapter. I haven't quite decided how far to take it yet. I'm done rambling now. Enjoy!**

_"Alexandra, my little miracle." A woman's melodic voice called out. "You must open your eyes, my dear. You have much to accomplish."_

Alexandra groaned and squeezed her eyes tightly together. Her chest hurt so bad. It felt as if she had been stabbed. Why did it feel that way? _Oh, yeah... I did get stabbed._ She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She was in a room with low lighting, lying on a soft bed. _How did I get here?_

"You're lucky to be alive." A cold voice said.

Alexandra jumped up, startled and scanned the room until her eyes landed on a man in a long blue coat. He was tall with white hair that was slicked back from his face and his eyes reminded her of faded blue ice. He looked so familiar and suddenly everything came rushing back to her in full detail.

"Am I?" Alexandra replied coolly. She glanced down and noticed that her shirt was gone and in it's place was a bandage that started right under her arms and was wrapped down to the bottom of her ribs. "Where the hell is my shirt and my jacket?"

"There was nothing left of them but rags. I threw them out." He said calmly.

"Did you cop a feel while I was vulnerable too, you perv?"

He looked disgusted. "Of course not. I'm not an animal."

_What, is he gay?_ "Good to know." Alexandra muttered as she spied a closet and walked over to it. She opened the door and started going through it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice cold, as she pulled a plain button up shirt out of it and began ripping the sleeves off it. "That's a comfortable shirt you're ruining."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "I have to have a shirt since you so rudely threw mine out, jackass."

He frowned. "You should watch how you speak to me, girl. You clearly have no idea who you're talking to."

"I know exactly who I'm talking to, Vergil, son of Sparda." Alexandra stated as she began to slowly unwrap the bandage. She kept her eyes locked on his. "You're the one who has no idea who you're talking to."

Vergil's eyes slowly followed the movement of the bandage as it revealed more and more pale, porcelain like skin. Alexandra cleared her throat and he brought his eyes up to meet hers as he frowned. "You're not human. Your wound is gone."

"You mean your keen senses didn't pick up on that earlier, devil-boy?" Alexandra rolled her eyes as she tied the bottom of the shirt around her waist and buttoned it up, covering her exposed chest that Vergil had seen too much of.

Vergil's frown deepened, a small crease forming between his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Alexandra Lilitu. Though I don't expect my name to hold much meaning for you. You haven't been in Hell recently where everyone suddenly knows it. I'm like an overnight celebrity."

"I don't sense any demon in you." Vergil said in an even tone.

"No? Believe me, honey, it's there." Alexandra shrugged. "Where are my weapons? I have things I should be doing."

Vergil frowned. "Don't call me that."

"That's all you have to say? Boy are you dense." Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Weapons. You know, those things that shoot bullets and stab people?"

Vergil scowled. "I'm not an idiot. Do not treat me as such. I did save your life and you should show some respect for it. I could've left you to die."

"Yes, and saving people is completely out of character for you. You must have had a brief lapse in judgement. On a side note, there are only a few ways to kill me and that wasn't one of them." _He's cute, but a little slow. Nothing like the badass the stories make him out to be._ "Now where are my weapons? And this time try to stay on topic and answer the question. I'm starting to lose my patience and when that happens people usually get hurt. Or in this case it'll be a dense little half-devil."

Vergil's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't provoke me, woman. I will not go easy on you if you push me too far. You are in my home and I'm not giving you back your weapons until I know you don't pose a threat."

"Hey, Verge! You home?" A voice called out from down the hall.

Vergil closed his eyes briefly._ Wonderful. He shows up at the worst times._

The door opened and Dante came strolling in. "There you are. I was wondering why you never showed up back at the shop, so I..." Dante stopped and stared at the woman standing by the closet. "Alex? Haha! Go Verge! Now I know why you didn't show up. This one can keep you busy for days!" He gave Alex a lopsided smile. "How ya been, babe? I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Alex smiled and walked over to Dante. "It has been a long time." She threw her arms around him. "And it's not what you think. He saved me from some demons. I was actually on my way to see you when I got ambushed."

Dante laughed as he returned the hug. "He probably couldn't even handle ten minutes in bed with you anyway." He winked and slapped her ass. He didn't miss the way Vergil's eyes narrowed as he did so. _Has my brother finally found a woman he's interested in?_ "What were you coming to see me for, babe? Can't find anyone better than me to take care of your womanly needs?" He winked and watched Vergil's eyes narrow just a little bit more.

"Actually, I may be in a bit of trouble." Alex said as she stared up at Dante's eyes. They were the same color as Vergil's, but Dante's held so much more warmth she noticed. "I was hoping I could get a little help watching my back. I'll pay well."

Dante frowned. "What kind of trouble you in?"

"I have demons chasing me, trying to bring me back to Hell by whatever means necessary. And as Vergil can vouch for, sometimes there are more than I can handle."

"Why are the demons so insistent on bringing you back to Hell?"

Alex rand a hand through her hair. "Does it really matter? It's not like the demons are anything you can't handle. Please just say you'll help me." She pleaded.

Dante stared down into Alex's emerald colored eyes for a while. He wondered what could be going on that she wouldn't want to give him details, but at the same time he knew she wouldn't ask for his help if she thought he couldn't handle it. It wasn't her style. He glanced over at Vergil and caught his brother letting his eyes roam slowly over her body and it gave him an idea. "We can take your case at Devil May Cry, but I can't personally handle it. I'm pretty swamped lately."

Alex frowned. "I was really hoping... I wanted... Well if you can't help me, who will?"

Dante pretended to think for a moment. "Well Lady and Trish are both tied up at the moment with a couple different jobs. So I guess that leaves Vergil."

Vergil glared at Dante. "No. You already have me assigned to something."

"Are you saying you can't handle having more than one assignment at a time?" Dante asked, his tone mocking.

"That's not what I mean-"

"It's settled then." Dante said as he backed towards the door. "Alex, Vergil will be your new body guard. As far as payment goes, we'll discuss that later. I would start with buying him a new shirt though. He tends to get a little possessive over his things and doesn't like when they're ruined. Catch ya later, babe." He winked at Alex and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"So much for his help." Alex muttered before turning to Vergil. "So..."

Vergil simply raised one eyebrow in response.

"Weapons now?"

"You apparently are too simple minded to be able to focus on more than one thing at a time." Vergil said as he opened a cabinet he had been standing in front of.

Alex quickly walked over and grabbed her weapons. "That's just what I want you to think." She winked at Vergil and started walking away. "You might wanna pack a few things."

Vergil's gaze snapped to the back of her head. "Why?"

"You're gonna have to come stay with me for a while. I have a routine and don't like it disturbed."  
"No. Do you think that I don't have a routine of my own?"

Alex shrugged. "Have it your way, devil-boy. It's gonna be a little difficult to do your job from across town though."

Vergil sighed. _I better be getting payed well for this..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I know it took me forever to post this. I had it written, but I got distracted when my little guy started preschool. How did I get distracted for like a month over this? No idea. Aiden started preschool and things just got hectic. I do however finally have a nice routine worked out and will be updating regularly now. I apologize and hope you all enjoy my long over due update! :)**

* * *

Alex sighed as she stared at the red brick ranch house in front of her. _Home, sweet home..._ She could smell the faintness of the rose bushes that were in bloom and smiled. She loved the smell of roses, and coffee. But that was another story.

"Are we just going to stand out here all night?" Vergil's cold voice interrupted her thoughts. "The sweet smell coming off your flowers is atrocious."

"Are you always this grumpy?"

"Grumpy? I'm not in a particularly foul mood."

Alex rolled here eyes. "You must be the life of the party." She began walking up the brick pathway that led to the steps. She could hear Vergil's soft steps close behind her.

"What party?"

"Do you always take things so literal?" Alex asked as she unlocked the door. "Welcome to the mad house."

Vergil walked through the door and looked around. It appeared that he was in the living room. There was a worn, but comfortable looking couch and two recliners situated to face a large TV. There were no personal items on the walls. No pictures or decorations. The most personal thing he could see was the vase of roses sitting on the coffee table. "What makes this a mad house? Other than that atrocious flower smell. You should remove them."

Alex kicked the door shut behind her on her way in. "I will not. My house, my rules. Rule number one is leave my flowers alone. I work hard to grow them and they're beautiful."

"They smell horrible. Remove them."

"They smell wonderful. Don't like it? Wear a gas mask."

Vergil's brow creased. "Why do you argue? You should just listen."

Alex stared at him for a moment. "Really now? You're one of those guys?"

"What guys?"

"Those chauvinistic guys who think men are superior to women, blah blah bah." She rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. Wanna tell me my place is barefoot in the kitchen too?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Vergil frowned. "You seem to ramble on a lot without making sense."

"I don't make any sense? You're the one who's been acting pretty dense since I met you." Alex said as she walked into the kitchen.

Vergil followed her slowly. "Do you intentionally try to make others angry?"

"It's what I do." Alex shrugged as she placed her pistols on the counter. She walked to the fridge and after searching around came out with a covered plate. "Hungry?"

Vergil stared at her a moment. She seemed to jump from subject to subject. Perhaps she was less intelligent than he originally thought. "No." He watched Alex shrug and place the plate back in the fridge. "If I'm to protect you-"

"Helping me protect myself. I'm not an invalid." Alex interrupted.

Vergil glared at her. "I'd like to know what I'm protecting you from exactly."

Alex shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Just your basic run of the mill demons. There's just too many for me to handle at once."

_She's lying._ "Those were not basic demons, as you put it."

Alex shrugged. "There may be some mid level demons involved too."

Vergil gazed into her eyes. She was being deceptive, but why? "Why are they after you?"

"Guess they have nothing better to do with their time." Alex shrugged. "Why don't I show you to the spare room?" Alex went to move past Vergil, but he reached out and stopped her with a firm grip on her upper arm. She looked up and got caught in the icy gaze boring into her. He knew she was lying. It was obvious. But what would this half-devil do if he knew the whole story? Would he transform into the power hungry evil killing machine that the legends made him out to be? Or would he still help her?

"Don't lie to me, woman." Vergil's voice was dangerous. "It's a form of weakness and I kill things that are weak."

Alex snatched her arm from his grip. "They want to drag me back to Hell. I do believe I mentioned that earlier to Dante if you can remember that far back." She stood on her toes to get as much in his face as possible. "Also, I'm not that easy to kill and it tends to make me angry when someone tries."

Vergil's eyes flared. "Don't push me, woman. You won't enjoy the consequences."

"Keep it up, asshole. See what happens." Alex spun on her heel and began to walk away. "Follow me and I'll show you where the spare room is. Then I would suggest you get some rest. I have a feeling things are gonna get interesting real soon."

Vergil glared at the back of Alex's head. _What is this woman hiding?_


	4. Chapter 4

**On time update for once. It will continue to be this way. I'm gonna shoot for Tuesday or Wednesday every week. Just so everyone knows when to expect it. Read on and hopefully enjoy. :)**

* * *

Vergil awoke with a start. Something wasn't right. He listened carefully. There were strange noises coming from the next room, Alex's bedroom. He reached out with his senses. There were several demons in her bedroom and the fool was still sleeping. He jumped up and grabbed Yamato. Then he quickly ran into her room. There were several grotesquely ugly demons looming above her sleeping form. These weren't just any demons though. They were the minions of high level Demon Lords. It appeared that little Alexandra had not just been slightly untruthful, but she had out and out lied to him.

"Sssson of Sssssparda, the protector of man is ourssss. Leave ussss and you will live." One of the demons hissed.

Vergil smiled evilly as he used his thumb to slide Yamato slightly out of the sheath. "This will be too easy."

With an inhuman roar the demons charged. Vergil spun as he fully unsheathed Yamato and brought the blade clean through the middle of one demon while dodging out of the way of another. He continued the momentum of his swing and took the second demon's head off. He turned to face the other demon.

"Sssshe will be ours, Sssson of Sssssparda." The demon hissed out as it disappeared.

Vergil looked over at Alex and saw that she was still asleep. _How did she sleep through that?_ He wondered as he approached her. He pointed his bloodied blade at her as she slowly began to stir.

Alex slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to focus and saw Vergil glaring down at her. "Vergil?" She yawned. "What are you doing in here?"

"Is removing your head a sufficient way to kill you, protector of man?" Vergil asked as he pressed the edge of his blade against her throat hard enough to draw a trickle of blood.

"Oh shit." Alex's eyes widened. "I think I should explain some things."

"I do believe I mentioned earlier that lying is a weakness and that I kill things that are weak." Vergil's voice was like a blanket of ice. "You are looking very weak right now Alexandra. Would you care to lie to me more?"

"Just listen for a fucking minute!" Alex pushed Yamato away and knew it was only because Vergil allowed it. She sat up and touched a finger to the already healed nick on her throat before running a hand through her hair. "I'm assuming there was something in here while I was sleeping?"

"Three somethings to be precise. Minions of Demon Lords."

Alex sighed heavily. "What do you want to know?"

"Start with exactly who you are."

"I didn't lie about that. I am Alexandra Lilitu, "protector of man, born of darkness". I am the daughter of Ayperos."

"The devil prince that commands thirty six legions in Hell." Vergil frowned. "He has no spawn."

"Not true. I was kept a secret. He had enemies. Enemies that would have used any means necessary to harm him. He loved me dearly. Someone would have taken me and used it to their advantage had anyone known about me."

"He was a devil. Devils aren't capable of love."

Alex shrugged. "Maybe not all of them. But he loved me." She smiled. "And he loved my mother. And is it not a truth that the legendary Dark Knight Sparda loved your mother?"

"My father is not up for discussion." Vergil said. He studied Alex closely. She didn't seem to be lying. Perhaps he wouldn't have to kill her after all. "If you were a secret, why are there suddenly demons chasing you?"

"Father was mysteriously killed a few months back. Secret got out about me. Now everyone is after me."

"Mysteriously?"

"I found him one morning in his bedroom without his head. No one knows what happened because no one heard anything."

"I met Ayperos a few times during an extended stay in Hell. He didn't seem like the type to let someone catch him off guard enough that they could remove his head." Vergil's brow creased.

"Well it happened." Alex frowned. "I wish it hadn't, but it did." She yawned. "If there's nothing else..."

"I was wondering how you slept through all the noise."

"Sleeping pills." She gestured to a small bottle on the nightstand. "I don't sleep well sometimes."

Vergil stared at the bottle. "Do they really work on you?"

"They were made in Hell. They're something the physician who attended my father made." She shrugged. "Someone like you or me has a stronger constitution than humans do."

Vergil nodded. "I don't think it would be wise to continue taking them."

"Neither do I." Alex agreed. She yawned again. "I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Of course." Vergil said as he turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Vergil." Alex said softly.

He paused at the door and looked back to see Alex already under the covers, her eyes closed and hair spread out on the pillow creating a frame for her face. "Goodnight." Vergil murmured. Then he quietly shut the door.


End file.
